Kiss me or Not
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Mondler! Please give it a shot and review! Based off the song: Are you gonna kiss me or not :) If I do say so myself...It's good, I do recommend not skipping over the lyrics, it's makes it much better (they don't repeat, slightly different)


Monica and Chandler were sitting on the balcony to Monica's parents house looking up at the moon. It was late. They were talking about everything from high school and college, to their future.

Monica was saying that she loved to cook and was thinking of being a chef. Chandler wasn't really paying attention all he could think about was her perfume and how it smelt like honeysuckle. He was wondering if he should kiss her or not, if he should give her his jacket or even move closer...

_You were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_

_Talkin' bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

Monica looked over at Chandler from where she was looking out at the view. She blushed when she realized that he was starring at her.

Chandler smiled when he got caught looking at her.

He couldn't believe what she said to him next

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_when you smiled and said to me..._

She smiled at him. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" She asked shyly. He chuckled.

Chandler moved in quickly and gave her a soft, warm kiss.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But your 'bout to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

It was the best kiss Chandler has ever had. They broke the kiss. A feeling of relief blew over Chandler when he saw Monica smile at him. They leaned in again and this time shared a more longing kiss that was deep and loving. Chandler was wrong, **that** was the best kiss he's ever had.

_It was the best dang kiss that I've ever had_

_Except for that long one after that_

Chandler knew then and there that Monica could be the one.

Who knew that after that kiss on the balcony was just the beginning. Monica and Chandler were together for a full year now and couldn't be happier. Chandler thought that today was better than any other day to do what he was about to do.

He got down on one knee in front of her and smiled "I love you Monica Geller with all my heart." He opened the box "Will you please, make me the happiest man alive and be my wife."

Monica smiled at Chandler and said "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He smiled and stood back up and kissed her with all the passion he had.

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand_

_So I took the chance_

_Bought a wedding band_

_And I got down on one knee_

_And you smiled and said to me,_

_Are you doing to kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know that I love you a lot_

_I think we've got a real good shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

"When do you think we should have the wedding?" Monica asked laying her head on Chandler's chest on the couch later that night.

"I like the month of June." He said

Monica looked up at him "I love it." She smiled and kissed him

Monica walked down the aisle and saw that her mother was crying. She gave her a warm smile and looked back to Chandler who was waiting for her at the alter.

All through the saramony they looked at each other and smiled. Before they knew it the preacher did the 'I Do's'. Then Chandler lifted up Monica's veil. And he said "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" He smiled and they kissed. Their first kiss as husband and wife. When they pulled apart Chandler said "You ready..."

Monica put her hand over Chandler's as he cut the wedding cake. They each grabbed a piece. Chandler brought it up and looked at Monica "Chandler if you shove that in my face..." She warned

He did just that. So Monica grabbed her piece and shoved it in his mouth. "I love you babe." Chandler said and gave her a cakey kiss.

They were laying on the beach of Aruba. "I love you Mr. Bing." Monica said

"I love you too Mrs. Bing." Chandler said and kissed her deep. "You wanna get back to the room?" Chandler asked seductive.

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

_And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle_

_When the preacher said say I Do_

_I did, you did too_

_Then I lifted that veil and saw that pretty smile_

_And I said..._

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_Look at the love that we've got_

_And it ain't never gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

**SONG: Are you gonna kiss me or not BY: Thompson Square**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Please review :) P.S. I didn't forget about my other story 'Emma' I'm working on that too. I just heard this song on the radio and couldn't help but think that this would be a really good story for Mondler!**


End file.
